


Cosas de chicos

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Fist Fights, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Otro día más en la vida de Eren Jaeger, tu típico estudiante adolescente de 16 años.





	1. Cosas de chicos

"Click, es un sonido seco, parecido a un crujido, mi cuerpo arde en sudor y me doy cuenta de que me corre un liquido tibio de la nariz.  
¿Estoy en el suelo?  
Mi rodilla derecha toca el suelo, tuerzo la vista y veo una mancha roja en mi camisa blanca, me toco el cuello y la boca con la mano izquierda.  
Ya veo, la sangre viene de la nariz, creo que tengo algo roto."

"¡Eren Jaeger!" grita el profesor de economía.  
Entonces elevando su cabeza del escritorio muestra sus ojos cansados.

-Eren: ¿Uh?

Ah, no debí quedarme hasta tarde anoche, que molestia, el profesor no para de hablar, piensa Eren.

-Eren: Si bueno, su clase fue interesante como siempre pero me tengo que ir.

-Profesor: No puedes, la clase todavía no termina.  
¡Hey, vuelve aquí!

Mientras Eren salia por la puerta al pasillo sonó la campana y los demás se apresuraron a salir.

"¡Eren!"

Aquí viene Armin Arlert, es uno de los mejores amigos de Eren.  
"Puede ser muy molesto a veces." piensa Eren.

-Armin: No puedes seguir metiéndote en problemas de esa forma, te duermes en clase, tienes peleas y discutes con los maestros y-.

"Ya cállate cabeza de coco"

Ahí, aplastando el cabello de Armin está Floch Forster, otro de sus mejores amigos, desde hace un tiempo descubrieron que piensan de forma muy similar.

-Floch: Siempre sueltas discursos aburridos sin pies ni cabeza Armin, pareces estudiante de psicología tratando de rebanar nuestros cerebros, no importa que tan listo seas no puedes leer mentes.

-Eren: Dejen de pelearse y presten atención al frente.

Se acercaba con los suyos Reiner Braun, trasferido hace poco, se volvió quarterback y también una de las estrellas del equipo de boxeo, alto, fuerte y muy popular.

Detestable es la descripción que usan Eren y Floch para Reiner.

-Reiner: Oh, creo que no los había visto antes, pero tú eres Jaeger ¿verdad? escuché muchas cosas de ti ¿serán verdad?

-Eren: Depende ¿que escuchaste?

Reiner sonrió.

-Reiner: Unos rumores muy desagradables, de que cuando tenías 9 estuviste involucrado en aquel secuestro que salió en las noticias, ese donde encontraron muertos a los secuestradores.  
Que eres irascible y bueno en judo y que te caen mal los tipos como yo.

Reiner hizo una pausa, su sonrisa burlona desapareció.

-Reiner: Que estuviste hablando de mí y mi familia a mis espaldas.

-Armin: Eso no puede ser verdad, además no tienes pruebas y-.

Reiner interrumpió a Armin con una carcajada.  
Alrededor se empezo a llenar de miradas, los demás estudiantes se acercaban.

-Reiner: ¿De verdad? dejas a esta rubia de gafas resolver tus problemas ¿es tu novia acaso?

Se escucharon algunas risas, entonces Floch dijo en voz alta.

-Floch: Braun, me sorprende que tu digas esas cosas siendo que todo el mundo sabe que prácticas tus pases de balón con Hoover usando jabones en las duchas, hasta tu viejo que no quizo darte ni el apellido sabe eso.

Este es uno de los talentos de Floch.  
Normalmente al verse esta clase de provocaciones en una escuela hay más de un estudiante echando leña al fuego para así poder ver una pelea, pero era innecesario en esta ocasión, Reiner no les dio tiempo de reaccionar.  
Apartó de un empujón a dos de sus amigos que tenía enfrente lanzandolos al suelo y casi embiste también a Eren para llegar hasta Floch, pero el propio Berthold Hoover lo detuvo al agarrarlo por la cintura.

-Reiner: ¡¡¡Suéltame o te golpeo a ti también!!!

Reiner gritó muy fuerte, sus ojos azules habían pasado de la calma a llenarse de venas rojas, brillaban humedecidos, era evidente que contenía sus lágrimas.

En ese momento se abrió paso entre la multitud de jóvenes Erwin Smith, el maestro de historia y uno de los pocos profesores con quien Eren se lleva bien y de quien saca buenas notas.

-Erwin: Si golpeas a alguien quedas expulsado inmediatamente Braun, ahora cálmate y acompáñame.

Reiner volvió en sí, el Sr Smith le puso la mano en el hombro y antes de salir Reiner se dio medía vuelta y miró a Floch.

En un parque cercano a la escuela Armin y Floch discutían.

-Armin: ¡Tenemos que pensar en algo!

-Floch: Ya cálmate cobarde, la músculoca quiere pelear conmigo.

-Armin: ¡Ese es el problema!

"Ya se imaginan para que estoy aquí"

Era la voz de Berthold, venía con un papel en la mano.

-Armin: ¡Por favor Berthold, tú y Reiner acepten nuestras disculpas y-

Floch interrumpió a Armin rodeando su boca y nariz con el antebrazo en una llave y diciendo.

-Floch: Perdona a cabeza de coco, el pobre piensa que su diplomacia funciona, como ves el nunca los agredio.

Armin se estaba retorciendo así que Floch lo soltó y este empezó a toser y a respirar.

-Floch: Además si lo golpean seguro lo matan, esto es entre Braun y yo, no tengo el menor problema en pelear, así que dame la nota y no perdamos más tiempo.

Berthold le pasó el papel a Floch y se fue en silencio.  
La nota fue escrita a lápiz, trazos negros y filosos que se undian en el papel con furia hasta casi romperlo, dejando surcos anchos y visibles.

"El domingo, 4 pm en el estacionamiento de la escuela, si faltas te vas a arrepentir".

El viernes Reiner no vino a clases y el sábado transcurrió con normalidad, el domingo por la tarde una buena parte de los estudiantes se fue reuniendo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, vacío, nadie cerca en ese día sin clases y con una escuela cerrada, el lugar estaba detras de la escuela y daba a una arbolada, era muy amplio, pero perfecto para esconderse.

-Reiner: ¿Donde está? ¡ya son 15 minutos pasados de la hora acordada!

-Armin: Ya te dijimos que Floch vendrá, dale un poco más de tiempo, o mejor aún, podríamos hablar y hacer una tre-.

-Eren: Ahí viene.

Floch paseaba entre los árboles con una mueca despreocupada y las manos en los bolsillos, usaba un jersey rojo, calzado deportivo y jeans elastizados negros completaban su indumentaria.

-Floch: ¿Ansioso Braun?

La demora de Floch era obviamente intencional.

-Reiner: Te vas a arrepentir de todo.

Los demás estudiantes se apartaron formando un gran círculo.  
Reiner se quitó la ropa del torso exponiendo sus músculos.

-Berthold: ¡A nadie se le ocurra sacar el teléfono, si los maestros o nuestros padres se enteran de que pasó aquí al responsable no le irá mejor que a Forster!

-Eren: Reiner, si llegas a intentar algo sucio voy a intervenir, te lo aviso ahora.

-Reiner: El siguiente eres tu Jaeger, te lo aviso ahora.

Reiner se posiciono a unos 5 metros de Floch y adoptó una guardia tradicional de boxeo, pero ligeramente más bajo e inclinado hacia adelante de lo usual.  
Floch sonrió y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, su guardia era más baja y su espalda más recta, en sus puños había vendas elásticas de color negro.

-Berthold: ¿Que haces? quítate eso Forster, estás usando una protección que Reiner no tiene.

-Floch: ¿Esto? es una ayudita de nada, te recuerdo que Braun es un gorila fuera de mi categoría de peso.

-Reiner: Déjalo Berthold, esto no cambia nada.

De nuevo en sus respectivas guardias comenzó la pelea, Reiner se cubrió la cara con los antebrazos y avanzó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Floch que lo detuvo con un simple golpe directo de izquierda que se deslizó fácilmente entre la guardia de Reiner impactando su mandíbula y lanzandolo de espaldas al suelo.

-Floch: ¡Olé! vas a tener que ser más cuidadoso ¿pensabas que no sabía pelear?

Reiner se levantó de inmediato, mostrandose poco afectado por el golpe.  
Esta vez afirmó más la guardia y buscó cortar la distancia con más cuidado, Floch sabiendo que Reiner tiene brazos más largos también avanzó para buscar una distancia desde la cuál golpear.  
Al entrar en el rango de Reiner este lanzó un jab y Floch lo esquivo hacia afuera con un movimiento de cintura e inmediatamente agarró a Reiner del antebrazo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le dio un potente golpe entre el pómulo y el ojo sacudiendo a Reiner para atrás y esquivando fácilmente con un paso la derecha de Reiner que agitó el aíre.  
Floch daba peños saltos hacía atrás y provocaba a Reiner tocadose el mentón con una mano mientras ponía la otra detrás de la espalda.  
Reiner perdiendo el control se lanzó a los golpes dando toda clase de ganchos y golpes telegrafiados que Floch esquivaba con un simple paso lateral, un movimiento de cabeza o de cintura.  
Entonces cuándo Reiner se preparó para lanzar un gran golpe con la derecha Floch retrocedio un paso e inmediatamente avanzó imitando el golpe de Reiner, mandando a su oponente por segunda vez al suelo.

-Floch: ¿Sabés? el club de boxeo de nuestra escuela es terrible, Eren y yo vamos a un gimnasio muy bueno desde hace un año.

Floch hablaba mientras Reiner se enderezaba, dándole así la oportunidad de recuperarse, la mayoría de los espectadores, frenéticos por la superioridad técnica de Floch imaginaban que era un acto de compasión, en realidad era de ego, Floch buscaba humillar todo lo posible a Reiner, alargando el combate.

-Floch: voy a darte una oportunidad única, cuando me lances tu siguiente golpe no lo ezquivare ni lo bloqueare, ni me moveré de este sitio.  
Anda, ataca.

Dijo Floch bajando las manos a su cintura y Reiner con una mueca de furia se lanzo a él.  
Pero Floch lo paró, antes de que el puño lo tocará llegó su pie dando en el plexo solar y tirando a un Reiner sofocado al suelo.

-Floch: ¿Esa no te la esperabas verdad? eres muy lento, mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

Cuando Reiner se levantó adoptó una guardia distinta, puso sus antebrazos cruzados, formando una equis con un puño a cada lado de la mandíbula y trató de embestir a Floch.

-Floch: ¡No aprendes!

Floch lanzó un potente golpe con la derecha a la cabeza de Reiner con la intención de terminar la pelea, pero en ese momento Reiner agachó un poco la cabeza y los pequeños nudillos de Floch golpearon su maciza frente, no se rompieron solo por el vendaje que los protegía.  
Floch paralizado por un instante de dolor no pudo reaccionar con la izquierda y Reiner pudo cortar la distancia lanzando un golpe ascendente con la derecha poniendo toda la inercia de su embestida en el, y pasándola a la cara de Floch.  
Que cayó a un metro de distancia.  
Todos quedaron en silencio y Floch empezó a moverse, se giró para quedar boca abajo y puesto sobre rodillas y manos escupio sangre.  
Reiner retrocedio unos metros.

-Floch: ¿Que, que está pasando?

Floch desorientado trató de levantarse pero no pudo despegar las rodillas del suelo.  
Reiner sonrió y escupiendo saliva y algo de sangre dijo.

-Reiner: Te dije que te arrepentirias de esto Forster.

Reiner retrocedio unos metros más y adoptó la posición que usan en football para correr.

-Reiner: Voy a hacer una anotación con tu cráneo.

Y se lanzó a correr con la intención de patear a Floch en la cabeza.  
Pero Eren lo embistio por la espalda a medio camino lanzandolo al suelo.

-Eren: ¿Que te dije antes Reiner?

Berthold dio un paso al frente acercándose a Eren.

-Reiner: No, yo mismo terminaré esto.

Mientras Berthold volvía a su lugar y Reiner se levantaba Armin fue a buscar a Floch y con esfuerzo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a caminar hacia la multitud de espectadores.

-Eren: Recibiste golpes fuertes Reiner y seguro estás algo cansado, si quieres pelear conmigo o volver a enfrentar a Floch déjalo para otro día, hoy ganaste, dejémoslo así por ahora.

-Reiner: No te irás sin que desparrame tu sangre en el suelo.

Reiner se lanzo a la carrera y Eren trató un contragolpe, pero no midiendo bien la distancia el golpe de Reiner conectó antes, dejando a Eren con una rodilla en el suelo, este se toca la cara mientras la sangre se le escurre por la nariz.

-Reiner: ¡Esto termina ahora!

Antes de que se pudiera levantar Reiner se le tira encima y empieza a golpearlo.  
Entonces levanta el puño izquierdo para dar un gran golpe, pero Eren mueve la cabeza a un lado y Reiner impacta el concreto con los nudillos.  
Eren le da un golpe en la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano y con la inercia y aprovechando la debilidad de Reiner que lo sujetaba con una sola mano da una vuelta y queda él arriba y empieza a golpear a Reiner pero este lo patea sacándoselo de encima.  
Los dos se levantan al mismo tiempo con caras rojizas y goteando sangre.  
Eren adopta una guardia cerrada pegando sus pulgares a su mandíbula y Reiner su guardia cruzada mientras avanza corriendo.  
Eren lanza un directo con la derecha pero Reiner se agacha para que la mano de Eren impacte su frente, entonces se levanta alzando la derecha para golpear con toda su fuerza tal como contra Floch.  
Pero Reiner no se dio cuenta por la velocidad de la pelea que Eren solo lanzó una finta con la derecha y se corrió a un lado.  
Al levantar la cabeza y el brazo derecho para golpear Reiner quedó expuesto y Eren lo terminó con un gancho zurdo mandando a Reiner inconsciente al suelo.

-Berthold: ¡Reiner!

-Eren: Se acabó, Floch y yo nos vamos.

-Berthold: Habrá una próxima vez, ni tu ni Forster lo olviden, esto no se acabó.

Berthold había despertado a Reiner y lo ayudaba a caminar poniendo su hombro de apoyo.

-Berthold: Vamos, hay que ir al hospital.

-Reiner: ...

-Berthold: Habrá una próxima vez, pero tendremos que hacernos más fuertes, no son oponentes sencillos.

Eren, Floch y Armin caminaban conversando.

-Floch: Te ves horrible.

-Eren: Yo no perdí tratando de lucirme.

-Armin: De verdad, si ustedes tuvieran cerebro deberían hacercelo ver en un hospital.

-Floch: Buena esa cabeza de coco.

El estacionamiento quedó vacío de nuevo y en el los muchachos dejaron un poco de su juventud, de esa pasión ciega, inocente y violenta a la vez, que no conoce consecuencias y que siempre se agota en sí misma igual que una vela.  
Esa es la sangre caliente de la juventud que se derramó con torpeza y entusiasmo sobre el concreto.


	2. Don't call it a comeback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeras peleas amateur.

"Golpeo las manoplas, el entrenador las mueve simulando a veces puntos débiles (el mentón o el hígado por ejemplo) y otras interrumpe las combinaciones que me hizo practicar miles de veces para intentar golpearme, lo esquivo fácilmente, todo lo que pasa en el borde de mis ojos lo veo con claridad, mi cuerpo se mueve de forma casi automática, golpeo una vez más las manoplas.  
Él se detiene, alguien toca la puerta, el entrenador dice que ya es hora."

Dos meses antes.

Un domingo por la tarde, el joven Eren Jaeger emprendía su regreso a casa, ya estaba oscureciendo.  
El día lo había usado para resolver diferencias de forma civilizada con un compañero de su escuela.  
Floch y Armin lo acompañaban desde una visita al hospital.

-Floch: ¡A tu madre se le va a zafar un tornillo cuándo te vea!

-Eren: Te recuerdo que estoy así por salvar el contenido de tu cráneo, parece que fue en vano.

-Armin: Esto no hubiera pasa-

Floch le tapó la boca a Armin con el antebrazo y arrastrandolo se despidió de Eren alzando la otra mano.  
El Jaeger más joven estaba sólo frente a la puerta de su casa, devolviendo el saludo y pensando que excusa darle a Karla.  
Abrió la puerta y entonces...

-Karla: ¡Eren!

El efecto no se hizo esperar.

-Karla: ¿Dónde estabas qué vuelves tan tarde?

Su madre finalizó el recorrido hasta la sala y entonces lo vio.

-Karla: ¡¡¡AAH!!! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¡¡No se te ocurra mentirme Eren Ja-

-ger!

-Eren: ¿Uh?

La cara de Eren se elevaba sobre sus brazos, las manos tenían raspones en los nudillos y la izquierda estaba envuelta en vendajes, su nariz tenía un parche y cinta médica, la piel cortada en los pómulos ya se había cerrado y estaba sanando, el labio superior cortado también, una bandita en su mejilla izquierda y varias partes de su cara tenían moretones, especialmente el ojo izquierdo con una tonalidad negra en el parpado y la piel circundante.

-Profesor: ¡Presta atención Eren Jaeger!

El profesor de economía se frotaba la frente tratando de calmarse.

-Eren: Salí de una pesadilla para caer en otra.

En ese momento tocó la campana dando fin a las clases.  
Eren se levantó y salió al pasillo con Floch y Armin detrás.

-Armin: Te dormiste durante toda la clase una y otra vez.

-Floch: No me dijiste en el receso como te fue en casa.

-Eren: Prefiero recordar eso lo menos posible.

La charla se interrumpió al pasar por un cartel de "cuidado, piso mojado".  
"Oy, oy mocosos" se escuchó.  
Levi, el encargado de la limpieza remojaba el trapeador.

-Levi: Esta mañana encontré sangre en el estacionamiento y no veía tanta desde que vivía en Lowtown, pareciera que Kenny el destripador estuvo aquí.

Los chicos mantenían caras inexpresivas, aunque Armin tenía un temblor en un ojo.

-Levi: Justo uno de ustedes aparece con cara de carne molida, igual que el rubio ese, Braun.

-Armin: Señor Levi, no tuvimos na-

-Levi: Tsk, no me interesa, solo busquen otro lugar donde sacarse la mierda, aquí no.  
Ya mucho maldito trabajo me da lo que le hacen a los baños.  
Lárguense ya, que ensucian el piso mojado.

Fuera de la escuela, en un parque.

-Floch: Bien, el señor goblin estaba de buen humor, pensé que nos obligaría a limpiar igual que la última vez.

-Armin: Uhg, no me recuerdes eso.

-Eren: Miren al frente.

Ahí, escapado de una película de los 50's, caminaba sonriendo y se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás, era Jean Kirstein.

-Jean: ¡Jaeger!

Algunos de los jóvenes en el parque miraron al pez fuera del agua que era un greaser en el año actual.

-Eren: No de nuevo.

Eren se cubría los ojos con una mano.

-Jean: Jaeger, Mikasa no viene a clases desde hace un tiempo ¿Dijiste algo qué la ofendiera?

-Eren: Me da igual, le dije que no se meta en lo que no la incumbe, lo mismo va para ti.

Jean avanzó e hizo retroceder a Eren con un golpe que le dio de lleno en un pómulo.

-Jean: ¡No tienes ninguna consideración con las mujeres!

Todas las miradas del parque estaban dirigidas ahí, se escuchaban varios comentarios.

-Eren: Lo dice el acosador.

Eren levantó los puños, pero Floch se puso en medio.

-Floch: Eren se está recuperando de su safari contra el gran gorila lomo plateado.  
Pelea conmigo.

-Jean: Vete Forster o te voy a arrancar ese nido de pájaros que llamas cabello.

-Floch: ¡Ah! ¿Así qué tu estilo de pelea consiste en tirar del pelo? muy apropiado para ti.  
Es obvio que quieres pelear con Eren ahora que está débil ¿De qué otra forma podrías ganar?  
Te propongo algo, tengo mi debut amateur próximo, sería terrible que me dañara una mano ahora, así que peleare sin dar golpes de puño.

-Jean: ¡Jajajaja!  
¿Te da miedo romperte una uña? ¿Tanto quieres recibir una paliza?

Jean avanzó, estaba a un metro de Floch, los dos sonreían burlonamente.

"¡Alto!"

-Floch y Jean: ¿Qué quieres Armin?

El rubio les hizo seguir su mano con la vista, y señaló alrededor.  
Había muchos estudiantes de secundario en el parque, compañeros y algunos de otras escuelas que había cerca a la zona, todos miraban expectantes, varios grababan con el teléfono.

"Eso se puede arreglar"  
Las miradas cayeron en el joven de corta estatura y cabello rapado.

-Armin: ¿Qué haces Conny?

Conny aguantaba la risa, dijo.

-Conny: Vamos a la cancha de softball.

El lugar suele estar vacío, ahora había más de una veintena de estudiantes en los bancos de madera.  
Conny hablaba.

-Conny: ¡Bien, Sasha ya termino de colectar las apuestas damas y caballeros!

-Armin: No puedo creer que apostaras Eren ¡Eso no está bien!

-Eren: Me hacen falta guantes nuevos.

-Conny: ¡Ahora aquí, con un peso de no se cuantos kilos, el terror de los pasillos, el señor de la ceniza en los baños, Jean "el caballo loco" Kirstein!

-Jean: ¡Sigues tú, enano de mierda!

Jean estaba colorado, el público se debatia entre una ovación sarcástica y la risa.

-Conny: ¡Y aquí, en el límite del peso ligero amateur, el Rey de la cachetada en la nuca, famoso por su lengua de serpiente, Floch "Krezy Legs" Forster!

Floch pegó un par de saltos al aire alzando el brazo y luego practicó unos golpes en boxeo sombra.

-Conny: ¡Fight!

Jean se movía alrededor de Floch con los puños al frente, a la altura de la mandíbula, Floch tenía las manos a la altura de la cintura, no le daba la espalda.  
Jean se acercó para golpear, levantó la mano antes de hacerlo.  
Floch se agachó, su cuerpo giraba al hacerlo, lo hacía apoyado sobre la pierna delantera, la otra la elevó en el aire, durante un instante su cuerpo estaba de espaldas con la rodilla levantada, Jean estaba extendiendo el brazo.  
El peso de Floch descansaba sobre su pie izquierdo, sobre la punta del pie, el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, el puño de Jean agitaba el aire.  
La pierna derecha de Floch conectó en la cabeza de Jean con el talón.  
Jean cayó de cabeza al suelo de tierra, Floch completó el giro y quedó otra vez sobre sus dos pies.  
Ante ellos estaba Jean inconsciente, el polvo de la tierra se mezcló con los productos que usaba en el cabello, parecía que lo hubieran arrastado por el barro después de la lluvia y unos pájaros hubieran anidado ahí.  
Floch miró al público y se apuntó a sí mismo con un pulgar.

-Floch: ¿Quién sigue?

Dos meses después.

Floch subió al ring junto con su oponente que trepó desde la otra esquina, son introducidos al público, Floch Forster en su debut y Jack Javelin con 6 peleas, 6 victorias y 3 KO.  
El arbitro les repite rápidamente las reglas y les pide que se saluden, los guantes se tocan, el arbitro se aparta y comienza la pelea a la señal de "box".

Floch retrocede, gira rodeando a su rival por la izquierda manteniendo la guardia en alto, este lo imita, pasan unos segundos, el primer golpe lo lanza Jack, un jab a la cabeza, Floch lo esquiva al moverla a la derecha, Jack avanza con la derecha, Floch se agacha y pasa rápidamente por debajo de su brazo, ambos están de espaldas por un momento, Floch es el primero en darse vuelta, cuando Jack lo hace ve a Floch sonriendo, en lugar de los dientes se ve el protector bucal, Floch baja la derecha a la cintura y con la izquierda se da pequeños golpes en el mentón.  
Jack mantiene la compostura, corta la distancia y ataca con un doble jab, Floch esquiva el primero y el segundo lo desvía con el guante, inmediatamente lo golpea en la cara con toda su fuerza con la derecha y empuja a Jack hacia atrás, el aturdimiento no dura medio segundo pero después de fallar todos sus golpes y recibir el primero Jack ve a Floch con el protector a punto de caersele de la boca por la risa, con los brazos extendidos y palmas apuntando arriba mientras agita los guantes "¿ahora qué?" dice claramente el lenguaje del cuerpo.  
El arbitro hace notar a Floch su comportamiento, sin interrumpir la pelea.  
Javelin corta la distancia y empieza a atacar con todo, izquierda, izquierda otra vez, derecha, siempre apuntando a la cara de Floch, este lo esquiva con una serie de múltiples movimientos que se complementan, la cabeza oscila de derecha a izquierda, bajando para subir otra vez mientras hace un movimiento lateral con el torso, que rota más a un lado u otro dependiendo desde que ángulo se lo ataca, las rodillas semiflexionadas, a veces más y otras menos cambian la altura de su cabeza, siempre moviendose sobre la punta de sus pies a un lado o retrocediendo y los ojos atentos a los guantes y al entorno, para no quedar contra las cuerdas o una esquina.  
Floch parece un barco meciéndose en la cresta de una ola.  
"Apunta al cuerpo" gritan desde la esquina de Javelin, él lo intenta, al moverse Floch de un lado a otro apenas puede tocarlo y cuando lo hace siempre da en la guardia.  
Javelin empieza a moverse un poco más lento y Floch lo golpea, una, dos, tres veces.  
Por cada golpe que Javelin lanza sin conectar Floch usa contragolpes con la izquierda, Floch se pone más agresivo y se planta a mitad del ring golpeando a Javelin que consigue conectar sus primeros golpes limpios, pero son mucho menos que los de Floch, que aún a la corta distancia podía esquivar y bloquear casi todo con su velocidad mientras desataba combinaciones de golpes.  
Jack intenta un clinch.  
Floch se lo quita de encima y conecta una combinación de 3 ganchos, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, hígado, cabeza y mentón.  
Suena la campana y Floch camina mientras Jack se tambalea agarrandose de las cuerdas para llegar a su rincón.

Floch tiene una toalla mojada al cuello y le frotan las piernas mientras toma unos sorbos de agua.

En una fila de los asientos están los amigos de los peleadores del Sr Leonhardt.

-Armin: ¡Impresionante, Floch ganó este round con facilidad!

-Mikasa: ¿Cuándo peleará Eren?

-Annie: No falta mucho, Floch seguramente gane en el siguiente round, luego hay otra pelea y ahí le toca subir a Eren.

-Sr Leonhardt: Lo hiciste muy bien, aunque las payasadas del principio fueron innecesarias, escucha, si haces esto terminara ahora y si no funciona...

El Sr Leonhardt se acercó al oído de Floch a darle las instrucciones.  
Toca la campana terminando el descanso, segundos fuera.

Floch corre hacia Javelin, lo golpea haciéndolo retroceder a su esquina, sigue atacando, Javelin intenta un clinch, Floch sonríe y se le puede ver el protector bucal y una mirada intensa.  
Elevando el brazo Floch se quita a Javelin empujando su garganta con el codo, el cuerpo de Jack está contra las cuerdas.  
Antes de que el arbitro pudiera separarlos Javelin trata de sacarse el brazo de Floch del cuello con las dos manos, lo hace, exponiendo su cara.  
La derecha de Floch sube, entonces baja haciendo un arco y da en la mandíbula de Javelin.  
Está aturdido, Floch empieza a golpear sin que su oponente oponga resistencia, este está apoyado contra las cuerdas meciéndose por la fuerza de los impactos.  
El arbitro para la pelea.  
TKO a los 42 segundos del segundo round, victoria de Floch Forster.  
Los peleadores se quitan el casco y el protector bucal.  
El arbitro pide a los deportistas que se saluden antes de bajar, Javelin ofrece sus guantes, Floch contesta el saludo sacando la lengua mientras les da un golpe con el revés del suyo y luego baja del ring de un salto.  
Javelin mira la lona y dice en voz baja.

-Javelin: Nada para el perdedor ¿verdad?

Entonces baja del ring.

-Sr Leonhardt: Floch, te dije que te comportaras, a los jueces no les gustó ese "saludo", no es deportivo.

-Floch: Por eso deportivamente le aplane la cara a golpes hasta que tuvieron que pararla sin necesidad de ningún puntaje.  
¡Vamos, Eren está en los vestuarios y después de la siguiente pelea es su turno!

Floch se adelantó.  
En los vestuarios Eren estaba calentando y Floch pasó a saludarlo e informar de su victoria.

-Floch: ¡A los 42 segundos del segundo round!  
¿Puedes hacerlo mejor?

Entonces se retiró a las duchas.  
El Sr Leonhardt le dijo a Eren que tenían algo de tiempo para prepararse, revisaron sus vendajes y le pusieron los guantes y el casco.  
Desde fuera del vestuario pasa el tiempo, dentro se escuchan golpes y luego un hombre se acerca a la puerta para golpearla.  
Desde detro de los vestuarios los golpes se detienen, el Sr Leonhardt dice "ya es hora".

En el ring se presenta a los peleadores, Eren Jaeger en su pelea debut contra Marvin Martel con 4 peleas, 4 victorias y 4 KO.  
El arbitro repite las reglas, los guantes se tocan, y comienza la pelea, "box".

Eren avanza y da el primer golpe, un directo de derecha se estampa en la guardia del oponente, luego un gancho zurdo y uno de derecha, el cuerpo de Martel se sacude con los golpes pero ninguno penetra la guardia cerrada.  
Eren pone a su oponente contra las cuerdas y sigue atacando sin conectar limpiamente, Martel logra escapar y mantiene la distancia.

-Sr Leonhardt: Le dije que se lo tomara con calma, maldición muchacho, no es una carrera.

Eren empieza a girar a la izquierda de Martel, al acecho.  
Se escucha un grito desde la esquina de Martel.  
"Cuidado Marvin, tiene la mano pesada".  
Eren lanza un jab que cae en la guardia y va a la corta distancia, prueba un uppercut al torso con la derecha, la pelea se vuelve un intercambio de golpes que dura un par de segundos, entonces Martel retrocede sintiendo la presión de su oponente y evitandolo.

-Sr Leonhardt: ¡No lo dejes escapar!

Eren avanza manteniendo la guardia alta y apunta a la cabeza, Marvin trata de moverse y esquiva los golpes mientras ataca al cuerpo con un gancho zurdo y un directo de derecha, pero Eren se lo saca de encima con un potente jab, la cabeza de Martel retrocede por el golpe, Eren conecta el segundo jab y luego la derecha.  
Martel también lanza la derecha y conectan al mismo tiempo, y suena la campana.  
Eren se da la vuelta y vuelve a su esquina, Martel se queda parado un momento en medio del ring y su esquina lo llama "¡Marvin!" el boxeador parece en trance "¡Marvin!" al segundo grito reaciona y vuelve a su esquina.

En su esquina Eren respira agitado entre sorbos de agua, le cae sudor del casco y el cabello.

-Sr Leonhardt: Eres necio, te dije que no apretaras el acelerador desde el principio, así no vas a llegar al cuarto.  
O bajas el ritmo en este o lo terminas en este, haz lo que te de la gana, algunas cosas se deben apreder así.

Entre el público Floch buscaba su asiento, estaba junto al de Armin.

-Floch: ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Annie: Eren ganó el primer round, parece que dejó al tipo inconsciente de pie durante un momento.

"Segundos fuera".  
Da comienzo el segundo asalto.

Eren se queda en su esquina, Martel se acerca y lo ve durante unos instantes.  
"¡Es tu oportunidad, no te quedes ahí!" gritan desde la esquina de Martel, entonces ataca, Eren tiene la guardia elevada, los golpes no conectan en su cabeza.  
"¡Al cuerpo!" dicen desde la esquina de Martel, conecta algunos golpes fuertes, Eren se cubre la cara con los guantes, entre ellos hay un espacio muy pequeño por el que ve con su ojo izquierdo, Martel eleva de más la mano, Eren lanza un directo de derecha, los guantes avanzan, el brazo de Eren se extiende alineando sus caderas con la posición de sus hombros, el hombro derecho ligeramente extendido, su derecha alcanza a Martel antes.  
En el estadio polideportivo se escucha un trueno, Martel cae de espaldas, su protector bucal sale volando y revota en la lona.  
El arbitro ve a Martel en el suelo y para la pelea, el doctor sube y pide una camilla para bajar al boxeador.

-Sr Leonhardt: ¡No te quedes ahí muchacho, saluda al público y baja!

El resultado, KO a los 30 segundos del segundo asalto, victoria de Eren Jaeger.

Eren baja del ring y va a las duchas.  
Al salir se dirige a su asiento con los demás, Floch que está a su derecha le dice.

-Floch: Admito que me ganaste, desde la revolución francesa que no rodaban cabezas de esa forma.

Mikasa miró enfadada a Floch.  
Eren no pareció prestarle importancia, pero agregó.

-Eren: Esperaba más.

Pasan varias peleas, hasta que se llega al evento de la noche.  
Sube un presentador al ring para hacer el anuncio, como en una gran noche de boxeo profesional, algunos asientos que estaban vacíos ya no lo están.

-Presentador: ¡Damas y caballeros, en esta noche tengo el honor de presentar la final del torneo interescolar regional del peso mediano!  
¡Aquí se elige al campeón regional del oeste y medio-oeste de los Estados Unidos!  
¡El ganador peleará en el campeonato nacional amateur Jr por el título del peso mediano!

Entraba él por un extremo del estadio, camino al ring.

-Presentador: ¡En la esquina azul, el contendiente del medio-oeste, el local, con 14 peleas, 14 victorias y 13 KO, Reiner "Iron" Braun!

Se escuchaban ovaciones y gente aplaudiendo, Reiner saludó al público brevemente y volvió a su esquina.  
Del otro extremo se aproxima su oponente.

-Presentador: ¡Y aquí el contendiente del oeste, llega de Los Ángeles California, con 17 peleas, 16 victorias, una derrota y 15 KO, Joel "Speedy" Gonzales!

Algunos ovacionaron a Gonzales.  
El arbitro repasó las reglas y la última pelea de la noche dio comienzo.

Joel ofrece un saludo con su izquierda adelante, Reiner toca los guantes e inmediatamente da el primer golpe, una derecha demoledora, lanza un gancho zurdo pero Joel le devuelve antes la derecha, Joel conecta una combinación, jab, derecha, gancho al hígado y retrocede, Reiner avanzó con la izquierda, lanzando un jab tras otro, Joel los esquiva.  
"Al cuerpo" gritan desde la esquina de Reiner, este aprieta la guardia y adopta una postura más baja mientras avanza, Joel queda con la espalda en las cuerdas, Reiner ataca pero Joel evade los golpes apoyado contra las cuerdas, Reiner incrementa la presión, Joel hace un movimiento a la izquierda y se pone detrás de Reiner, este se da vuelta y entre su guardia atraviesa el golpe de Joel mandando a Reiner contra las cuerdas, Joel ataca y Reiner queda bajo una lluvia de golpes.  
El arbitro va a parar la pelea y suena la campana.  
Los peleadores vuelven a sus esquinas.

-Floch: Van a matar al gorila en Manila.

-Eren: No, tú deberías saber bien que no es tan sencillo.

-Annie: Braun no parece afectado por esos golpes.

El minuto de descanso pasó.  
La pelea se reanudó, Reiner lanzó un jab, Joel una derecha conectando antes, luego una izquierda y otra derecha, Reiner se tambalea contra las cuerdas, Joel avanza con un gancho zurdo, la cabeza de Reiner retrocede.  
Para avanzar con un directo de derecha que sacude el estadio, las rodillas de Joel se doblan, su guardia cae, su cuerpo se inclina para adelante, le brota sangre de la nariz, Reiner remata con un gran uppercut de izquierda que conecta en la mandíbula.  
Joel es elevado en el aire, cae contra una esquina, el arbitro para la pelea.

El público grita.  
Las esquinas de los peleadores suben al ring, Joel Gonzales recobra la conciencia, se pone de pie para saludar al ganador, da un paso pero se le doblan las piernas y cae de rodillas en la lona, su esquina se lo lleva, ayudándole a caminar, la gente le aplaude.  
Reiner se saca el casco, saluda al público en distintas direcciones, su mirada se detiene en un lugar.

-Floch: ¿A cuál de los dos crees qué dedica las malas intenciones?

Eren también mira fijo a Reiner.  
Floch sonríe y mientras mira a Reiner parado sobre el ring, con los guantes salpicados de sangre, dice.

-Floch: ¿Esto es lo qué esperabas?

-Eren: Si.


End file.
